A Wonderful Day
by Hobbit-Sized Writer
Summary: Sixth in my "Something Wonderful" series. The day has come. Bilbo and Thorin say/sign their vows and get married. They are joined by their crazy family and friends and shenanigans ensue. And there will be cake. Or maybe not...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, people, I'm back. Not dead.**

 **I've been planning on publishing another story forever but I never sat down to actually write it. So I'm putting some pressure on myself by posting the first chapter of this unfinished story. Hopefully this will get me motivated. I still have so many ideas for this AU.**

 **I have to admit that this is a big jump in the timeline of the AU since this story takes place about two and a half years after my last. I wanted to write an engagement story and also a story to introduce Kili since he was born somewhere in those two and a half years that have passed but I just couldn't come up with anything good. Maybe some day...**

 **Despite all that, I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **12 June 2010**

This is it.

The day of all days.

Today he will marry the man of his dreams. The love of his life. Exactly three years after they met they will be bound together forever. Or until the love of his love decides he is not worth it anymore and files for divorce.

Thorin is about to throw up. He is currently standing in his sister's bathroom, dressed in a crisp white shirt, a beige waistcoat, matching tie and dark grey suit trousers. Bilbo is back at their own house, the one they bought a couple of months ago, with his parents and Bofur (his best man) and Ori (the ring bearer because Bofur cannot be trusted with important things such as wedding rings). Thorin's own best man Dwalin is supposed to be helping him get ready but he has been put on babysitter duty for now.

Not that Thorin really needs help. He is almost done. Except his hair. He is supposed to be getting his long hair into some sort of acceptable arrangement. His dark mane is neatly brushed, more neatly than it usually is. Dis insists on a ponytail, claiming that his hair will just get in the way of everything. She is probably worried about the photos. Thorin knows that Bilbo likes to run his fingers through his hair and use it to pull him down for a kiss. No ponytail then. Dis will probably throw a tantrum but this is not her wedding.

This is Thorin's and Bilbo's wedding. They met three years ago to the day. Leave it to Bilbo to arrange their wedding to happen on their anniversary of meeting. He is romantic like that.

Thorin stares at himself in the mirror above the sink as he thinks of his lover. His fiancé. His future husband. The most amazing creature to ever walk this planet. What this wonderful being sees in Thorin is beyond him. The tall man takes a deep breath. He had tried for so long to gather up the courage to propose. He hadn't even managed to find the right ring. And in the end it had been Bilbo who asked the big question, making Thorin Durin the happiest person in history. Now they are about to be married. Thorin and Bilbo. Bilbo and Thorin.

The nausea increases.

What if he messes it all up? What if he forgets his vows? What if he trips over his own feet at some point? With everyone watching? And it's not just today. Will he be able to provide for Bilbo? Technically the other man is totally able to support himself. He's got a well-paying job and everything. But money is not everything in life. Bilbo Baggins would be the first person to tell you that. He is happier with a good book or blooming flowers in his garden than with a large sum of money in his bank account or an expensive car parked in the driveway. Will Thorin be able to keep him happy? They have talked about children a couple of times. They would both like a family of their own. Is Thorin ready for such responsibility? A husband? Children?

A squeal from the hallway brings Thorin out of his thoughts. He is just able to brace himself against the sink when his legs are assaulted by a chubby toddler. Kili, seventeen months old now, wriggles to hide behind his uncle, giggling and squealing in delight when he hears his mother call his name from down the hall. The boy is only wearing a nappy, giving Thorin a good hint at what his youngest nephew is hiding from. "Kili! Come back here, you little rascal!" Dis yells, her head appearing in the doorway a second later, a tiny white button-down in her left hand. Her attention is immediately diverted to the man standing in her bathroom. She ignores the laughing toddler for now and scowls at her brother. "Thorin, get your hair done. Fili needs help getting dressed. Dwalin is a shit babysitter."

"Shit!" Kili squeals and pulls on his uncle's trouser legs. "Shit, shit, shit." Dis rolls her eyes and makes to grab her son but the boy dodges her hands and presses himself between Thorin's legs. The tall man bends down and scoops him into his arms, causing Kili's giggles to increase in volume. "My hair is fine the way it is," he tells his sister and steps around her to leave the bathroom.

Dis is not at all happy with this statement and admonishes him for his poor taste of hair styles all the way back to Kili's room. "Bilbo likes it like this," is all he says before setting Kili down on the floor, making sure to keep a tight grip on the child to prevent him from running away again. Dis releases a long suffering sigh and wrangles Kili into his shirt, knowing that Thorin will get his way no matter what she says. And in the end it is Bilbo who will have the last word, fussy little person that he is.

Kili tries to wriggle out of his uncle's grip and the man has to tighten his grip on the boy's waist. "NO!" the toddler yells and attempts to bat Thorin's hands away. "NO! NO!" Dis grabs his little foot and quickly wrangles it into a trouser leg. "You need to get in your suit, love," she explains calmly and catches the other foot. Kili does not cease his struggles, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes. As a last resort, Thorin says, "You won't be able to see Uncle Bilbo if you don't get dressed."

The magic words have been spoken.

The toddler goes completely still and turns his head to face his uncle. "Bo?" he asks with a small frown. Dis uses the distraction to pull up his trousers and fasten the suspenders to keep them in place. "Yes, we'll go see Uncle Bilbo. But you have to get dressed." Thorin is proud of himself as he watches his nephew spread his arms willingly and let Dis manoeuvre him into a tiny waistcoat and a little bowtie.

Just like his older brother, Kili is completely obsessed with Bilbo and will comply with anything if it means he gets to see the man. Thorin has long since accepted his fate of forever being only the second-favourite uncle. Instead he uses his lover's name to keep their nephews' behaviour in check. It always works.

Suddenly Dwalin appears in the doorway with a dishevelled looking Fili behind him. The four-year-old's blonde hair is rumpled and his waistcoat seems to be upside-down. "Might need some help here," Dwalin grumbles, clearly miffed about being outsmarted by a piece of clothing.

As Kili is transferred into his lap, Thorin can only wonder how his fiancé is doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **12 June 2010**

Bilbo is not doing so well. His mother is currently abusing his skull by pulling a hairbrush through his thick curls so ferociously that it brings tears to his eyes. _"Stop being a ninny,"_ Belladonna tells him when she sees her son's pained expression in the mirror. _"If you brushed your hair more often, it wouldn't hurt this much."_ To Bilbo's utter horror she extracts a tube of hair gel from seemingly nowhere. He is pretty sure there was no hair gel anywhere in this house until this morning. Neither he nor Thorin use hair gel.

His mother ignores his protests and tries to bring his curls into some kind of order. She pulls his hair away from his face and towards the back of his head, making him look like he has been standing in a wind tunnel for a moment too long. Bilbo is ready to drop down to the floor and weep when she opens the cabinet above the sink and pulls out a can of triple strength hair spray. Now that was definitely not there when Bilbo last opened the cabinet.

Belladonna almost causes her son to suffocate as she empties the entire can of hair spray over Bilbo's head. Once she is down, she forces Bilbo to turn around. The short man scowls at her as she puts the finishing touches to his hair. She nods her approval and absently licks her left thumb to wipe an imaginary speck of dust off her son's cheek. Bilbo, anticipating her next move, makes a run for it and flees out of the bathroom.

By the time Belladonna has reached the hallway, her son is nowhere in sight. "BUNGO!" she hollers down the stairs. "Bring your son back upstairs! I'm not done with him!"

Her husband appears at the bottom of the stairs, completely dressed and ready to go. His slightly panicked expression is telling everyone that he is more on edge about his son's impending nuptials than the groom himself is. "He didn't come down here," he tells her, wringing his hands nervously.

Belladonna shakes her head in exasperation. "Check the garden, maybe he snuck outside. You know how quiet he can be." She turns to search the rooms on the first floor, cursing her son's ability to seemingly turn invisible when he wants to.

Bofur and Ori, sweet souls that they are, help with the search. Ori finally finds Bilbo hiding in the laundry room in the cellar. The curly-haired man emerges with a victorious grin as his hair is already moving back into its usual state of disorder after being treated to a quick shower under the tap. He has held them off long enough that, when he and Ori finally make it back upstairs, it is time to leave. His mother scolds him for the state of his rumpled hair all the way to the registrar's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **12 June 2010**

Thorin is slowly but surely falling victim to a panic attack. He is standing in the foyer of the registrar's office, flanked by Dwalin and Vili, who only keeps adding fuel to the fire of Thorin's panic by giving him seemingly helpful advice. "Just make sure you put the ring on the correct finger. Remember that, on our wedding, I tried to squeeze Dis' ring onto her middle finger and it wouldn't fit? And she just laughed at me?"

Thorin does remember. And desperately tries not to. Because Bilbo and Dis are too similar in their humour and he would experience the same humiliation his brother-in-law had to endure if he managed to mess up their ceremony by being a moron.

He decides to tune out Vili's ramblings and instead watches his nephews chase each other around the hall which is becoming more and more difficult with more people piling into the foyer. They managed to arrive half an hour before the ceremony is supposed to begin which doesn't help Thorin keep calm either. He had hoped Bilbo would already be there, proper person that he is, always early and prepared for any eventuality. Now there are ten minutes left but neither his fiancé nor his future parents-in-law or the best man have been sighted yet.

There are a lot of other people there though. Most of Thorin's extended family has already arrived. He can see Balin and Oin across the room. Gloin is trying to keep his son Gimli from running havoc or, even worse, teaming up with Fili and Kili and make the entire building collapse, while his wife and Dis are standing close by, calmly chatting away. Thorin thinks he spotted Gandalf Grey, Bilbo's godfather, at some point, but the man is now nowhere to be seen. There are also some colleagues of his and, since he doesn't recognise them, presumably Bilbo's colleagues. And people that are definitely Bilbo's relatives. Same hair, same stature, same round faces. Thorin probably met them before at some Baggins or Took family party but he can't remember any names. Bombur, the owner of the small café he and Bilbo often meet at and the brother of Bofur, is now coming up the stairs, his heavily pregnant wife Aria and two toddlers beside him.

Thorin clenches his hands nervously and turns to Dwalin who has been in close contact with Ori all morning. "Where are they?" he asks tensely.

"Wouldn't that just be grand for Bilbo to be late once in his life and on his wedding day of all days?" Vili chimes in happily and grins when Thorin's expression becomes even more disgruntled. Just then Dwalin's phone chimes with an incoming text.

Thorin is ready to scream or punch something. "You better make sure you turn that off," he hisses. "I'll kill you if your phone goes off during my fucking wedding ceremony."

"You are just scared it will make you forget your vows," Vili supplies and leans backwards to avoid getting smacked by Thorin.

Dwalin is meanwhile studying his phone. "Just pulled into a space outside. Apparently your future husband went MIA for a bit."

"WHAT?" Thorin screeches (he will deny this later). Several heads turn in his direction and eye him questioningly. Even Kili and Fili stop their game to stare at their frantic uncle who has started pacing up and down the hall while mumbling under his breath, now and then running one of his hands through his hair, making his earlier efforts of grooming a futile activity.

Dwalin's mobile chimes again and the burly man opens the new message while watching his friend carefully. "He's disappeared again," he mumbles, almost hoping that Thorin won't hear him through the thick fog of panic surrounding him. "Ori doesn't know where he ran off to. We can only hope that he is making his way up here." Suddenly he is shoved backwards and his back hits the wall behind him with a loud thump. Thorin is at his throat.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" he yells and there is a fire burning in his eyes that Dwalin has never seen before. Thorin tries to shake him a little but Dwalin has gotten over his shock and can now use all of his strength to keep his friend from getting carried away.

"Calm bloody down, Thorin," he hisses back. "He got out of the car just as it stopped and ra-"

"Thorin."

Thorin releases his hold immediately and turns to face the owner of that beautiful voice. Bilbo is standing right in front of him, dressed in a dark grey tuxedo and beige waistcoat under his jacket, breathing heavily but grinning from ear to ear. Before Thorin can react in any way, his fiancé is in his arms, curly hair tickling his chin, rosy face pressed against his chest.

 _"I missed you,"_ Bilbo signs when they finally part. Thorin chuckles and presses a kiss to his lover's slightly damp curls. _"I missed you more. Why is your hair wet?"_ he asks and moves away from the wall a little to give Dwalin, who is still pressed against the bricks, some space.

Bilbo rolls his eyes but before he can explain a loud "BILBO BAGGINS" echoes around the room. Belladonna has appeared in the hallway, wearing a lovely red dress and a furious expression. Why she is yelling at her deaf son is beyond anyone's comprehension but she is now making her way over and even Thorin, Dwalin and Vili, who are standing in close proximity to Bilbo are feeling the fear crawl up their necks. They quickly step out of the way to escape her wrath and Bilbo is left with no line of defence.

Belladonna grabs his ear and pulls him into a corner of the room, next to a display case with trophies of some kind. Thorin knows that, if he wants to stay alive, he should not interfere but he still winces internally when Belladonna starts her furious scolding.

Everyone else in the room averts their eyes to give them privacy and not become witness to a grown-up man being scolded by his furious mother. Even Kili and Fili have picked up the change in the atmosphere and sneak over to their father to hide behind his legs.

Bungo, Ori and Bofur slowly make their way over to where Thorin, Dwalin and Vili are standing, keeping their heads low as if afraid Belladonna might turn on them. Bungo is fiddling with his wife's purse, Ori keeps sliding his hand into his pocket where the rings are, even Bofur is wearing an expression of sorrow.

Thorin is afraid to ask for details but does so anyway.

"Bilbo went against Belladonna's will," Ori mumbles and ducks his head. After a pause he adds, "twice!" Thorin groans. Sometimes his fiancé seems to lose all of his high developed common sense and become a reckless fool.

Dwalin claps his shoulder sympathetically. "Well, looks like you'll be a widower before you are a husband. Sorry, mate."

Bungo shifts Belladonna's purse to one hand and pats Thorin's arm with the other. "Don't worry, son," he murmurs. "She won't kill him. Not yet, at least." He grins. "She'll wait till after the ceremony. She has dreamed of this day for a long time after all. She's been planning this since Bilbo was about two." Bungo and Thorin share a quick laugh. That is just how Belladonna does things. "So it is understandable that she became a little flustered when Bilbo didn't go along with it."

Flustered is not the right word to use in Thorin's opinion but he keeps his mouth shut.

"You know," Bungo goes on, "she wanted to make sure that you two didn't see each other before the ceremony. Tradition and bad luck and all that. Of course Bilbo refused to go along with that. He was out of the car and inside the building before anyone really knew what had happened. I've never taken Bilbo for much of a sprinter but I've never seen anyone run that fast." He chuckles and shakes his head in amusement.

Thorin smiles weakly but he is taken by the thought of Bilbo risking the wrath of his mother just to see him before their wedding ceremony. His eyes wander to the corner where his fiancé is still being berated. Or not.

Bilbo and Belladonna are both smiling now, the younger signing something that makes his mother laugh. She plants a kiss on Bilbo's forehead and pulls him in for a hug.

"See? All is well now," Bungo murmurs beside him.

"And just in time," Dwalin grumbles with a pointed look at his watch.

Thorin is reminded of his initial panic and tries to swallow the lump that is now back in his throat.

Just then the doors to the registrar's office open. An older man steps out and announces: "Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Durin".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **12 June 2010**

As the registrar moves back into the office and the guests crowd together to follow him, Thorin tries to push through them to reach his fiancé and very-soon-to-be husband. Belladonna, pulling Bilbo along like a small child, is already marching towards him, calling for her husband as she goes.

"Bungo, get the flowers!" she yells as she pushes her son to stand next to Thorin. Their gazes meet and they share a nervous smile.

Bungo carefully rummages through his wife's purse, finally producing two white roses wrapped in tissue paper that he hands over to his wife. Belladonna makes quick work of the boutonnières and attaches them to the grooms' buttonholes. "From your own garden," she explains and pats Thorin's cheek. "So romantic."

Then she pulls him down to press a kiss to his forehead, does the same to her son and then pulls Bungo into the registrar's office where the other guests are already waiting.

And then it is just the two of them still out in the hall. Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Durin. About to be married.

Just for a second they stare at each other. And then another. And another.

Then someone coughs awkwardly and they turn to face the doorway and their friends and family waiting beyond. It is time. Thorin swallows, the lump in his throat still present.

Just as he takes a step forward and attempts to link arms with his fiancé, Bilbo lets out a high-pitched whine and starts flapping his hands around.

Thorin turns to fully face the man next to him and sees Bilbo taking short, shallow breaths, his hands moving frantically but not actually signing anything.

Oh shit, not now. They were both doing so well until now, not letting the panic take over. Well, not really.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Thorin finally manages to sign. But the other man ignores him. Eyes blown wide, unseeing, Bilbo seems to be far away and completely unaware of where he is or what he is supposed to be doing.

Thorin has no idea how to bring him back so he just grabs his fiancé's shoulders and shakes him gently. That actually seems to help a little since the far away gaze in Bilbo's eyes seems to lift. But Thorin still has to repeat his question three more times before the other man seems to finally realise that someone is trying to communicate with him. For a second the curly-haired man just stares at Thorin. Then his hands finally still and become capable of signing an answer.

 _"I forgot my handkerchief."_

What? What the actual fuck?

Thorin takes a deep breath. A bloody handkerchief. A bloody stupid little handkerchief is the reason for this world-ending panic. He cannot believe that he is about to get married to a man who panics about handkerchiefs seconds before the ceremony. And he thought he was the panicky one.

 _"There's a handkerchief in your breast pocket,"_ Thorin signs slowly, already knowing Bilbo's response to that.

 _"That's just decorative,"_ his fiancé replies, tears now building up in his eyes. _"I need a real one. I can't do this without one. I need to go back home."_ Thorin quickly grabs Bilbo's hand to keep him from running. Because he knows that Bilbo is fully capable of abandoning his own wedding for a bloody handkerchief.

Thorin turns his head to see every single one of their guests watching them with increasingly worried expressions. Every single one. Except-

Belladonna is already rushing towards them, waiving something around in her hand. She comes to a stop before her son, muttering "Silly boy, always wanting to be proper and then forgetting his silly handkerchief, just like his father" under her breath as she stuffs two freshly washed and ironed handkerchiefs into Bilbo's trouser pocket.

The curly-haired man sniffs absently as his mother pats his cheek and then watches as she quickly moves back to her seat in the front row. Then he turns to face Thorin.

 _"Sorry,"_ he signs, grinning sheepishly. _"Short panic attack."_ Thorin chuckles. Compared to his own panic attack, which has been ongoing for a couple of days now, this one really was short.

 _"I love you,"_ he signs back and, risking the wrath of his almost-mother-in-law, quickly presses a kiss to Bilbo's smiling lips. Together they turn to face their waiting guests and their future as a married couple.


End file.
